


and they were teammates

by Runespoor



Category: Naruto
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Multi, team seven ot3 forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: A place to throw my tinier team-seven ficlets together.First up? Sasuke comes home. (Second, Sakura, trying again.)





	1. Chapter 1

They spent years trying to reclassify in Konoha's collective mind Sasuke's rejection of Konoha as betrayal; "they" being the friends Sasuke had, despite his best efforts, abandoned behind him (his efforts consisted both of attempting to have no friends and attempting to kill the ones he had nevertheless acquired, so you couldn't fault him for lack of follow-through), and more importantly the friends _his_ friends had made in his absence (how. dare. they.), all of whom were quite vast in number and important in social position, so it came as little surprise, after all, that he received the pardon that was his by right (ha. good one. Sasuke had never considered an execution at dawn to be the best he could possibly hope for after he'd lamentably failed at getting himself killed at the same time as he killed Itachi, no sir, he hadn't).

Tsunade had pursed her lips, when she'd announced it to him. 

"Treason is for the state; but betrayal, that can be personal." She'd looked him straight in the eyes (it almost rankled, like she didn't take the threat of his doujutsu seriously enough, like she didn't think he'd hurt her) when she said the rest. "And personal? It's going to be news to you, but _that_ can be forgiven."

Sasuke studiously avoided considering his _personal history_ in comparison to the Hokage's declaration. It just didn't seem conducive to a restful afternoon.

"But you've still done too much, and I care about these kids, so I better see you do a lot to earn that forgiveness."

They'd already forgiven him, of course; if not for that, he'd have kissed the executioner's axe instead of Sakura's chapped lips, Naruto's flat stomach.

Earning it tasted sweet in the end, like a thousand mornings spent instead by their side, like a thousand nightmares soothed away by friends' words; like a coming home, and finding you had a home to return to.


	2. Chapter 2

"Again," Tsunade says, when Sakura throws a punch that doesn't break the log.

_Again_ , Sakura thinks, when Sasuke disappears, leaving Naruto a sobbing wreck and herself a frozen shell - dumbstruck, again - is she never going to be able to reach out to him?

"Don't you dare, stupid, don't you _dare_ ," Sakura hisses between gritted teeth, as her chakra feels for their hearts - both Naruto and Sasuke, her boys are such _morons_ \- she almost misses the faintest echo of a heartbeat, _almost_ , and then she's zeroing on the source of the ripple, all of her focus on restarting what should never have stopped, _willing_ them to wait for her to save them, and finally, when she's drained - she can hear them breathing, again.


End file.
